Field of the Invention
The invention relates to hydraulic two-side rolling-cut shears.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional shears for cutting two sides of steel plates at the lengthwise direction include disc shears, guillotine shears, and mechanical rolling-cut shears. The disc shears cannot process steel plates with a thickness exceeding 30 mm. The guillotine shears have a relatively long shear travel, and the resulting products often contain collapsed corners. The mechanical rolling-cut shears have a complex drive unit, so they are costly to produce, assemble, and maintain.